


It's Destiny

by RoseBell



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBell/pseuds/RoseBell
Summary: When Red has no choice but to leave Mt. Silver to help Yellow, he finds himself facing childhood fears, and crushes. Yellow needs his help for a important task, and he can't get HIM off his mind.





	1. Viridian city

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first pokemon fanfiction. So I do hope you enjoy!

Words could not describe the raging anger that was flowing through his veins, the ruby eyed man was anything but pleased. After so many years, peacefully on his snowy mountain, he had to leave. Yes, he knew it was for a good reason, but he still hated it. Two things pissed him off, having to leave and the reason he was leaving. After exiting the snowy land, he had to stop for a moment to take it all in. He hadn't seen vegetation in years, he almost forgotten how beautiful nature was.

"Finally!" A voice hollered from a distance. He recognized the voice, it was his childhood friend Yellow. The reason he was leaving.

He looked in her direction giving a welcoming smile. Red never talked, everyone knew that. The only speech that ever leaves his mouth must be important or to get someone's immediate attention.

"Okay Red, we can't stay here long, we've got to find a town to hide out at." The blonde girl explained, Red nodding in response.

Yellow sat her bag on the ground and began to dig through it, soon she dug out a map. Red looked at her, wondering why she didn't just use a cell phone.

"Here, how about Viridian City?" Yellow asked, looking up at red.

Replying in a nod, Red smiled at her in agreement. Swiftly, Yellow shoved the map back into her bag and pulled it back on her shoulder.

"Does Charizard still know where the city is?" She questioned, she hated asking for she knew it been years.

Red thought for a moment, because honestly, he didn't know the answer to that. The quiet man looked down at his old battle belt and unclipped Charizard's pokeballl. He clicked the button to let his large fire pokemon loose, Charizard roaring in thanks. Yellow, smiled as she walked up to the large pokemon, smiling up at him.

"Hey Charizard." She greeted. "Red and I wanna know if you remember where Viridian City is?"

Charizard looked down at his trainer, he could tell in Red's eyes how important it was that he remember. Thankfully for Yellow, Red's Charizard wasn't like any Charizard. Red's Charizard was trained to be extremely intelligent. With a quick flap of his wings and a roar of fire blasted into the sky, Charizard bent down for them to climb onto his back. Red, smiled at his friend with proud eyes and nodded at yellow. Yellow smiled, she knew that meant yes.

Swiftly, Charizard darted into the air, having missed the freedom of flying through the warm air. Red petted Charizard in thanks before loosing himself to his thoughts. He was afraid of the outside world now, since the press was obsessed with asking him questions. Being the ALMOST Undefeated champion, that disappeared to Mt. Silver to train his pokemon and catch Mew, they all wanted a piece of Red.

"Are you worried?" The sunny haired girl finally broke the silence.

Red glanced behind him to look at her, soon after he nodded. Of course, he was worried about being out in the open like this.

A few hours had passed. Yellow laughed as she pointed at the water, showing Red how they were leaving Johto and arriving in kanto. Smiling and laughing with her, Red saw his home. Pallet Town. His heart broke a little as he glanced at his mother's house. The boy sighed in guilt, knowing he'd put her through a lot of pain. It wasn't long until they saw the tall buildings of viridian city. Red almost didn't recognize the place!

"We're here!" Yellow screamed in excitement, Red covering his ears.

After finding a safe spot to land, Charizard landed and let them off. Red set his forehead to his charizard's with a smile and mouthed him a thank you before returning him back into his pokeball. Yellow smiled at them, she forgot how good her friend was with his pokemon.

"Okay Red lets go get a hotel. We can hide there until we come up with another plan." Yellow explained.

Red nodded and they both took off running to the nearest hotel. He could feel his heart racing as his paranoia began to set in. He could already notice reporters in the area, possibly due to the viridian city gym. That Gym always was popular.

After getting their room key they locked the door, and both fell onto the bed exhausted. Both their pikachus came from their bags and hopped on the nice comfy bed. Red rolled over and took his little electric mouse in his arms, softly petting his little ears. Pikachu was his best companion. Pikachu HATED being in his pokeball, so he demanded to stay out with his trainer. After a few moments of comfort, Red and Yellow both dozed off into Sleep.

Red awoke first the next day. He knew they were both hungry, so he decided to head out for food. Quietly he snuck in a nice warm shower and put his clothes on. He still had the same type of clothes. Sneaking out of the door, he quietly shut it so not to wake her. He took a moment to gather up courage and began walking into the large city. He watched as each person just walked by him without question. Maybe, just maybe it was safe for him to come back out into the open again.

The curious dark-haired man walked by the stores, looking into their display windows in awe. Pikachu drooled over all the pokemon treat shops. Red laughed and pet his pikachus head, as if saying 'I'll get ya some soon.' After turning a block, he came across the famous Viridian City Gym. Nostalgia hit him as memories flooded his mind, of his last battle with Giovanni. He walked up to the doors, looking at the stone and remembering everything in all detail. Before he could turn to walk away, a reported was already staring at him. He froze in his steps, his heartbeat speeding up as panic set in.

"i-it...i-its..." The reporter was stumbling over his words in shock. "It's..red. Red? IT'S RED THE CHAMPION!"

Red backed up into the wall as crowds of people turned to look at him, gasping as they admired the sight. Red could feel his guts start climbing up his throat. In a panic, he ran through the doors of the gym, trying his best not to hyperventilate. It was like a horror movie, watching as the reporters crowd the entrance to the gym.

"Damn!" Red heard a voice from behind him.

He saw a younger boy, looking disappointed. Seems he had lost the battle against the gym leader. Before running into red, the boy stopped and looked at him, eyes widened.

"Are you Red? Like, THE RED!?" The young trainer asked out loud.

Red nodded and signal him to please shush, setting a finger on his lips. The trainer tilted his head in confusion, until he saw the mob of people outside.

"Are they here for you?" The kid asked.

Red hung his head and hid behind his hat. The kid took that as a yes.

"Names Zack." The trainer greeted. "I know your name, so just shake my hand."

Red shook his hand and smiled at him. At least this kid wasn't chasing him down like the crowd outside was attempting to do.

Deeper inside the gym, one of the trainers that challengers fight, before getting to the actual leader, entered the main room where the leader was.

"Green sir?' The trainer asked.

The Bruinette, spikey haired, emerald eyed man looked up from feeding his eevee. "Yes?" He asked.

"I'm getting a lot of complaints of a mob at the entrance to the gym?" The trainer explained.

Green stood up, a confused look painted upon his face. "A mob?" He asked, the trainer nodding in response. "Oh, I don't think so!" Green snapped. "I'm not going to have some mob of crazy towns people come break down the doors to MY gym!" He complained before heading toward the entrance.

Zack looked up at Red. "So? How are we getting out of here?"

Red groaned in annoyance and covered his face as he leaned against the wall. This was the reason he never left that mountain, this reason right here.

"I'll take that as a you don't know." The kid stated. "Well, we've gotta figure something out."

Before the kid could say anything else, they both heard foorsteps storming down the hallway. Red and the boy both looked toward the direction, only to see a spikey haired man coming. He didn't look pleasant.

Zack gulped. "uh oh, the gym leader is coming." He said before stepping out of the way. "Must have heard about the mob.

Red got a better look, he got in a good look before he recognized the man. His heart sank into his stomach. It was his childhood Rival, Green. He couldn't believe it. Before Green got over to where they were, Red quickly hid behind his hat, hoping he wouldn't see him. Not to mention the blush across his face. As kids, they were friends. They lived next to one another, both liked pokemon, and both wanted to go on a pokemon journey. Alas, once they're journey began, Green's whole personality changed. His friend went from a good pal, to a good for nothing Jerk. Yet, even though Green pushed him around, belittled him and defeated him a few times, he never gave up.

Red wouldn't admit it, but he should thank Green. Green's bullying is what pushed Red to grow stronger. Even to this day, he couldn't deny the butterflies Green put in his stomach when he was around him. Red had hoped being so far away for so long, his feelings for Green would diminish, but they remained strong.

Green walked over to the young trainer, Zack. Looking down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Zack? You're still here?" Green asked.

"Well..." Zack started. "I can't exactly leave through a huge crowd of people, now can I?"

Green looked up at the doors with a sighed and opened them. "You all have FIVE SECONDS to explain to me why you are all BLOCKING THE ENTRANCE TO MY GYM!?" Green questioned the crowd.

"Please green! Just one quick interview with him! That's all I ask!" A reporter begged.

"Me too! I'd pay a lot of cash!" Another reporter followed.

"Same here!"

"Over here! I'll pay!"

"Maybe just a picture!?"

And another and another and another.

Green scoffed. "Who are you all even talking about!?" The leader asked in frustration. "There is no one special here!"

Red to a quick glance down the hallway, hoping to see a back door. He remembered how the police said Giovanni escaped from the back door of the Gym. Alas, he saw no back door in running distance.

"If you're looking for the back door, give up." Zack told him. "It's behind the main battle room, you'll just get caught by the gym trainers."

'Fuck!.' Red cursed in his thoughts. 'I need to get out of here, I can't be caught on camera and Yellow is I bet searching for me by now. '

"Green Sir!" A reporter called out again. "Just one interview with the champion, that's all I ask!"

Red heard him ask that, and hid behind his hat again, darting his eyes around the room for an escape.

"Champion?" Green asked. "What Champion?"

The reporter walked up to Green. "Red."

Green's eyes widened. "What? Red? No, he's not here. He's on Mt. Silver."

The reporter shook his head. "Oh no, I saw him. And when I did he ran into your gym!"

Green froze. He didn't even know how to react to the thought of Red being in his gym. Gathering his thoughts, Green began to slowly turn around to look through the glass gym doors. Red gasped and quickly tried hiding behind one of the large plants.

"Go away." Green told the crowd. "Before I call the police."

Green then walked up to the doors and opened them, and as he did he saw a figure standing behind a plant. A familiar figure, with his trademark hat covering his face.

 


	2. The Reunion

Green's heart skipped a beat.

"Red?" A broken whisper left the green-eyed man's lips.

Red peaked from under his hat, his eyes widened up as he saw Green's eyes meet his. Green looked as if he was about to sob in front of him. All Red could do was smile at him. Green, replying with a scoff.

"A smile!?" Green snapped. "You go missing, for almost eight fucking years and all you can give me is a smile!?"

Red was shocked as he saw tears form in Green's eyes, he seemed a bit hurt from the fact Red wouldn't speak to him. This broke Red; Green was the last person he ever wanted to hurt. Green shook his head and turned around, leaving Red in a panic.

'Red, don't let him just walk away!' The raven haired man told himself mentally. 'Stop him.'

Grabbing the sleeve of Green's shirt, Red stopped him. Green quickly turned around to see Red's piercing crimson eyes gazing upon him.

"What?" Green asked, glaring him down.

Red took a breath, he knew this was hard for him to do. "I-I'm..S-sorry.." A very quiet whisper left Red's lips.

Green gasped and drug Red into a hug. He hasn't heard his voice since they were young children, it was music to his ears.

"Red.." Green whispered in his ear. "You need to tell me why you're hear. I know for a fact you'd never leave that mountain, or else you would have came when I asked years ago." He explained.

Every few years, Green would send letters up to the mountain. All his friends did this but Green sent the most letters in the beginning. All their letters would beg Red to come home. After a while, the letters stopped coming.

Red replied with a nod, but was interrupted by the gym doors swinging open.

"Red, you idiot!" Red heard Yellow scream from behind him. Red turned and looked at her, giving a 'im sorry' smile. "Don't you give me that look! Red, it is ALL over town. The legendary Champion, Red, has returned!" She scolded him.

Red slid his hat down again, hiding his guilt.

"Red, we are trying NOT to be spotted. This!? This. Isn't helping." The yellow haired girl continued to yell.

"WAIT! Wait, wait." Green interveined. "What is going on? Red, you need to explain to me now."

Red looked at yellow, then looked at Green, then back to Yellow, than back to green. This stress was getting to him. Yellow said to keep quiet about it, but, this is Green. He could never lie to Green.

"We...w-we are in hiding..." Red muttered under his breath to Green.

"hiding from who?" Green questioned him.

"uh..u-umm.." Red stuttered and looked over at Yellow.

Yellow gave a loud frustrated sigh. "Green, Red came off the mountain because I asked for his help." She began to explain, Green giving her is attention. "Gold has been kidnaped."

Green gasped. "What?!"

She nodded. "Many trainers are going missing. What's strange, is the trainers whom are going missing, are trainers who are known for their strength."

"Who is taking them?" Green asked her.

"Repoerts say sightings of team rocket." She replied.

Green shot a glare, and even Red looked over at her in surprise. The Team Rocket part she had left out. Red knew his way around Giovanni though, so it would explain a little about why she was so eager for his help.

"I had to get Red, Green, you know what would happen if they got to him..." She continued to explain.

Green's eyes were suddenly filled with worry. "They were after Red?"

"Green, they are after all of you. Red, he was the Champion that took down their boss. Of course, they'll be after him." Yellow stated.

Green looked over at red, his face turning pink so he hid it with his hat. "I'll help." Green agreed. "Come on, we gotta get out of the city. They'll find us here."

Yellow shook her head. "Green, you don't need to help. I can't have you both in danger."

Green stopped what he was looked and got face to face with her. "Yellow, that man right there is a childhood friend of mine." He stated as he pointed a finger to Red. "I am not going to stand behind and worry about if he's been fucking captured or not!"

Red blushed more, trying his best to stay behind his hat. Green just keeps giving him more and more reasons for him to fall for him. He was a bit embarrassed though. He started out thinking he was protecting yellow, only to find out they are protecting him. He might have been a strong trainer, but without his pokemon he was nothing.

Yellow gave a long sigh. "Alright fine. We will pack tonight and meet you here tomorrow morning."

Green shook his head. "They know he's here yellow, the hotels are the first place they'll look." He explained. "You go back, and I'll take Red with me. I can get him to my place without him getting spotted."

Red held back a gasp and was practically shoving his hat into his face. Staying at Green's place? That just sent butterfree's flying threw his stomach.

Green looked over at Red. "Red, come on I'll sneak you through the back."

Red peaked from his hat and nodded, following him through the gym to get to the back door. He was nervous, very nervous. He had also noticed how nice Green was being to him, when he left Green was nothing but a jerk. Now, he's caring for him again? This confused the hell outa him. They made it out the back and Green began leading him through the backstreets until they reached his place. They quickly ran inside and locked the door. Green sighed and relief and sat on his couch.

"Safe." The spikey haired man said, leaning back. "Red, you can relax here. My home is your home."

Red smiled and sat next to him, pikachu peaking out from his back. He chirped and looked around, and once pikachu saw Eevee, it was play time. Both pokemon ran around the living room having a blast.

Red looked over to Green, who was already scanning through T.V channels.

"Green..." Red whispered.

Green shot his attention over to Red; if Red talks, it was important.

"I..." Red was having a tough time talking. "I... thought you... h-hated me..."

Green's eyes began to water as he heard them sad words leave his friends mouth. "It would seem like it Hu?" Green replied, Red looking over at him, eager to hear what he had to say. "I was a dumb kid, Red. I regret everything. Every-day since you left, I think about what I could have done different." A tear now fell from Green's eye. "Red, I do not hate you. I never did and never will. I am so terribly sorry for the way I acting as a child. I only hope you can forgive me."

Tears formed around his ruby eyes as Red drug Green into and hug, clinging to him tightly.

"Green..." Red whispered into his ear. "I-I could.... N-never hate... you..."

Green immediately hugged him back, doing his best not to sob. "I'm so glad Red." He replied.

Once the hugging was over, Green stood up and looked down at the pale man. He never noticed how damn cute Red was. He scolded himself internally for thinking that about his friend, but he knew he couldn't help it.

"Red?" Green said. "Are you hungry? I can make something."

Red was very hungry, so it was no surprise when he quickly nodded in reply. Green chuckled and headed to the kitchen. Red thought he looked so handsome when he cooked, and he couldn't help but stare. Green had grown into the most handsome man Red had ever seen, and he's seen a lot of handsome trainers. His skin was slightly tanned, his body muscular, and chin sharp enough to cut steal. He was perfect in every way, both looks and personality.

Green looked over into the Living room to catch Red staring at him. Feeling a blush run up his neck, Green focused his attention on cooking. Red, was getting restless so he decided to look around the house. Walking down the hallway, he found the bathroom and Greens room. Curiosity always seemed to be a weakness of Red's. He looked around to check and see if Green was looking, and then snuck into his room. He found his room amazing. He'd been gone for so long, he wanted to learn everything he could about Green Oak. Peaking into his closet, he found his jackets. Taking his own off he slipped on one of Green's black jackets. For a moment he modeled in the mirror, laughing at how big it actually was on him. He decided to keep it on and snuck back into the living room.

"Almost ready!" Green announced as he popped his head out of the kitchen, only to notice Red in his favorite jacket. "Holy shit..." Green hissed under his breath and dart back into the kitchen, holding his nose to stop the nose bleed Red just caused.

Red entered the kitchen. "Are you okay..." He asked quietly.

Green continued to hold his nose as he nodded nervously. "mmhmm" He lied.

Red walked up closer to him and saw the blood. "you're bleeding" Red whispered.

Green shook his hand and began walking backwards out of the kitchen. "No, no, I'm fine. I gotta pee though so watch the food!" He explained and ran into the bathroom, leaving a very confused Red.

 


	3. The journey begins

Green stood in front of his bathroom mirror, blood from his nosebleed staining the bridge of his lips. 'What in Arceus is wrong with me?' He thought to himself. 'Being attracted to Red!? Come on Green, that's bad and you know it! He's your best friend.' Turning the nob Green turned on the sink water splashing it in his face to clan the dried-up blood.

"Better get back in there." Green told himself as he opened the bathroom door. 'Control yourself Green...'

To Green's surprise, Red had already plated everything for them and set the table. He even waited for Green to leave the bathroom and join him before he ate.

"Awe, Red you didn't need to wait for me." Green chimed.

The champion smiled back at him, as a 'yes I did.' Seeing Red smile somehow sent bubbles floating through Green's chest.

After dinner Red, still wearing Green's favorite jacket, laid down on the couch. 'I'm fucking exhausted.' Red thought to himself before yawning.

Green couldn't help but smile at the sight. Soon he himself turned in for the night.

Red was up bright and early the next day, already dressed, in his own clothes. Knowing it was a risk, Red stepped outside for a moment to get a breath of fresh air. He stretched his arms high in the air, loving the warm air he wasn't so used to anymore.

"Give it back!" A stern voice yelled.

Red investigated the street only to see a houndoom with a frisbee in its mouth. 'Awe. The poor guy just wants to play.' Red thought as he walked over to the lady whim was scolding the wild pokemon.

"Sir, can you help me? This wild houndoom stole my child's Frisbee!" The lady begged Red.

Tilting his head, he looked at the pokemon, a smile inching across his pale face. Slowly he walked closer to the houndoom, the houndoom gave a low growl as warning. Now, Red knew the risk he was taking. Houndoom's fire his hot as fuck. Not to mention the burning will never end.

"It's okay." Red whispered to the houndoom. "I won't hurt you."

Houndoom loosened up for a moment, just long enough for red to grab the Frisbee. Houndoom barked and chased after Red. Red, putting the Frisbee in his mouth like a child, laughed as he played with the pokemon.

Green was finally dressed and packed, and walked into the living room to find Red. "Red?" He whispered as he was no where to be found.

Looking toward the window, he saw pikachu and Eevee chirping at the people in the streets. Curious, Green opened is door only to see Red running around like a little boy, playing with a wild houndoom. He couldn't help the goofy smile grow across his face, this wasn't anything he ever thought he'd ever see.

Red climbed on top of a large crate, the houndoom jumping and barking at him for the Frisbee. Red giigled at the site of the pokemon's tail wagging playfully. Pikachu chirped from across the street, hoping up and down on Green's house. With a quick flick of his wrist, he threw the Frisbee at Pikachu, whom jumped up and caught it in his mouth. Houndoom ran over and barked up at the Pikachu, jumping up and down just begging the throw it again.

Pikachu flung his head, the Frisbee flying back over to Red, whom caught and started running again, the houndoom not too far behind him. He knew all he wanted was someone to play with him. Falling over on the ground, the frisbee in his mouth again, Red looked up as the houndoom walked over to him and started licking his face which of course made Red laugh like a child. Red looked over and let the child take his frisbee back.

"Thank you, sir, I hope I'm as good with pokemon as you are one day!" The adorable little boy complimented Red.

Red smiled and sat up, nodding to the boy whom ran back in his house. The houndoor put its head on Red's shoulder as a thank you for playing with him. Red smiled and pet the pokemon's head gently. Standing Red blushed as he saw Green watching him, with a large grin on his face.

"That was adorable!" Yellow yelled as she walked up to the house. "Red, you are so good with pokemon! No wonder you became the champion!"

Red smiled and rubbed his head, embarrassed they both saw all that.

Green walked down the steps to them both. "Red, that was absolutely the most adorable damn thing I have ever seen in my entire life." The green eyed man chuckled, sending butterflies through Red's stomach. "And that's a promise."

Red blushed heavily. Hiding behind his hat before they started to walk off. Red froze as he heard a bark, the houndoom following him with a whine.

"Look's like someone wants to stay with you Red." Yellow giggled.

Red smiled and bent down to pet the pokeomon, before nodding. "Okay..." He whispred. "But, I've got to stop by the pokemon center before I can give you a pokeball."

Once at the pokemon center, Red quietly went over to a large machine and sat a pokeball inside. "See you later snorlax." Red whispered as the pokeball vanished.

Walking outside, Red took out a pokeball and showed it to houndoor, as if asking him if he wanted to. Houndoor gave a playful bark before setting its nose on the button and allowing the pokeball to capture him. Red smiled, happy he had found a new friend. 'Welcome to the family.' Red thought as he looked at the pokeball.

Yellow came running toward him, Green walking behind her. "Red!? Let's go, before you attract anymore attention to us."

Red nodded and walked over to them. Yellow pulled out her map, scanning across it.

"Okay, so the last known sighting of a team rocket grunt was in the Alola region." Yell explained.

"Then Alola it is!" Green cheered. "We will have to take a plane, I am not letting our pokemon fly that far."

"Let's go get tickets then." Yellow agreed.

Walking into the airport, Green walked up to the lady sitting at the desk.

"Hello miss, I need 3 tickets to Melemele Island in the Alola region." Green said, using his charming smile.

"Of, course Sir." The lady answered. "That'll be $5,000 each!"

"How much?" Yellow whined. "What is this first class?"

Green looked over at her. "What's wrong Yellow?" He asked.

"Green, I'm not as rich as you."

"Oh shit... I forgot about that."

Red walked up between them and handed the lady a card. Green and Yellow both looked at him, shock in their faces.

"Red? What are you doing?" Green questioned him.

Yellow gasped. "Oh, that's right! He won the championship and even wins battles all the time! I doubt he ever used any of that money in the mountains."

Red looked at her and nodded, letting her know she was correct.

"But Red, ill feel bad if you had to pay." Yellow pouted.

Red waved his hand in the air, letting her know it wasn't that big of a deal for him. The lady took his card and ran everything through before handing them their tickets.

"There you all are, enjoy your flight." The lady said.

Green frowned. "Red, I could have paid for my own."

Red looked at him and smiled. "I... wanted to pay." He whispered.

"Okay I'll give you this one, Red." Green gave in.

Red walked around as they awaited their flight, he hasn't ever been to an airport, so he was like a kid in a candy shop. Finding a candy shop, he walked in as both him and pikachu practically drooled over everything. Pikachu leaned over to smell some gummies, before chirping loudly.

Yellow and Green came into the store, seeing as Red was in there.

"Figures we'd find Red here, in a candy store." Green joked.

Red shot him and glare before continuing his search for candy. It was going to be a long flight, so he wanted snacks and what better snacks for his sweet tooth than candy?

Yellow leaned down looking at some lemon-flavored candy. "What do you think Zappy?" She asked her Pichu. "Want me to get us some?" Her pichu nodded at the idea of yummy candy. Pokemon could have candy, just nothing chocolate.

After they all there got their snacks, it was time to board the plane. Red was looking out the window after sitting down. He wondered what I felt like being in a plane that's soaring through the sky. Was it any different than flying on Charizard?

"You ready?" Green asked.

Red hadn't even noticed that he was put next to him, his face turned into many shades of red. He nodded in response before hiding his blush behind his mask. After a while, they shut the plane doors and the plane began moving. Red jumped a bit startled, he was so distracted he hadn't noticed they were about to take off.

"You okay there?" Green laughed.

Red smiled nervously, he was more scared then he thought he would be. Charizard he trusted, but he didn't know the piolet to this plane.

"Hey, it'll be okay." Green tried his best to comfort red.

That was when the plane started flying, and as a reflex red grabbed greens hand without knowing. Green looked down as a blush painted his cheeks. Should he tell Red? He didn't want to, but why didn't he want to? Red gulped and looked over seeing their hands touching, gasping he moved his hand away and hid behind his mask again. The blush growing up Red's neck was the darkest red Green had ever seen.

Laughing, Green lifting Red's hat out of his face. "Why must you be so damn cute?"

Red's mouth opened in shock of him saying that, his blush growing up to his ears. Any darker of a red his face might catch fire. Green laughed and sat his hat back on his head, Red quickly covering his face again.

"Red, it's okay if you are scared." The emerald eyed boy whispered to him. "You can hold my hand to calm down if it helps."

Red almost melted as Green took his hand into his in such a gentle grasp. HE could feel his own heart fluttering like the wings of a butterfree. Red griped Green's hand back and gazed out the window, hoping to hide more of his blush.

'Please don't make this moment end...' Red thought to himself. 'If only time could stand still.'

 


	4. The 'Kanto' gym of Alola

ItÂ  had been a good thirty minutes since their flight took off, and Green was surprised to the fact Red was still holding his hand. The feeling of how soft his hands were surprised Green, he thought after being on that mountain for so long that his hands would be rough. Gazing at the raven-haired boy, he couldn't help but let a soft smile ease across his face. There was denying it now, he had feeling for Red and they were only growing stronger.

"Pssst, Green." Yellow whispered from the seat behind them both.

Green looked behind him. "Yeah?"

"Why are you holding Red's hand?' She asked him, pointing to the embracing hands.

A rosey blush inched up Green's neck. "Oh, uh, h-he was scared of the take off."

Green didn't understand how Red wasn't listening. They were talking about the hand holding and everything, yet no blushing or reactions.

"I think he's asleep." The blonde trainer smiled.

"Awe... " Green grinned at the sight of the sleeping champion. "It is going to be a long flight, so maybe it's best we all take a nap?'

Yellow nodded in agreement before leaning back in her seat to hopefully catch a snooze. Green, smiling once more at his sleeping friend, leaned his head back as well, hoping to fall off into dreams.

With a big yawn, Red stretched out his arms as he awoke. As he noticed warmth on his body he froze and looked over only to see Green had leaned over onto his shoulders in his sleep. His face got warm at the sight, and his slowly lifted his right arm and gently ran his fingers through Green's hair. It was softer than it looked, which was surprising to him, being spikey and all. As he noticed Green waking up, he quickly drew his hand away and looked out the window, acting as if nothing happened.

"Red?" Green slured as he awoke, but soon noticed him leaning on him. He shot up with an embarrassed heated face. "Oh, I... I uuh... sorry." Green stuttered.

Red looked over at him and laughed. "Its okay Green." The dark-haired boy spoke.

Every-time Red speaks to Green, he gets a warm feeling inside. Green felt special when Red grants him with his voice, he knows not many people get to hear it.

"Oh, my Arceus, are you Red? Red the champion?" A voice called out from the seats in front of the guys.

Red looked up at them, trying his best not to seem nervous. He nodded in response giving a shy smile.

"Wow, it is so nice to meet you!" The person chimed. "You are a lot more handsome than I thought you'd look, since you were on a mountain for years I thought you'd be all hairy!"

Red blushed and blinked a few times in confusion. Did this girl just flirt with him, or was she just being nice? He didn't understand all this stuff due to being anti-social for many years. Green on the other hand couldn't stop glaring at the girl, he was just steaming with anger. Now that he knows he has feelings for Red, he couldn't stand other people giving him the flirty eye.

"So, champion, are you still going on journey's or are you ready to settle down with a cute girl somewhere?" The lady flirted yet again.

Red's eyes widened, and he looked away nervously not knowing what to say back to that. Green had enough and cleared his throat to get her attention before grabbing Red's hand, making Red jump in surprise.

"Look lady, I get you're so excited to meet Red, but you'd find it a smart idea to stop flirting with my boyfriend." The very jealous Green snapped.

Red's face was the darkest shade of red you could find, his body tensed up as he quickly covered his face with his hat; his hat practically off his head now.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry, I had no idea!" The young lady responded. "Please, have a good flight and enjoy each other's company!"

Green smiled proudly at the way she so easily gave up on Red and turned away from them. Looking over at Red, he chuckled at the sight of him hiding in his hat yet again.

"There I go again." Green said. "Making your face live up to your name."

Red gasped and peaked up from the back of his hat, it now only shielding his cheeks and mouth.

"Sorry I had to call you my boyfriend, she was fliting with you. Was it a problem I called you that?"

Red shook his head no before shifting his gaze away from his, trying to his nerves from showing.

"Red?" Green whispered. "Why do you keep blushing around me?"

Red almost squeaked and looked out the window again, trying his best to come up with a way to change the subject. Thankfully, Green chuckled and leaned back for another nap. Red, sighing in relief, watched the soft cotton like clouds as the slowly drifted past them.

The plane landed, and all three trainers stepped foot on the very warm island of Melemele. Red wasn't used to all this heat, but he found it quite nice.

"Oh, wow it's so damn hot here!" Green complained. "I should have brought cooler clothes."

Yellow laughed. "Well, good thing they have shops here, hu?"

Red nodded and began to walk around, loving how beautiful the island was. It was as if they were on a tropical vacation, and he's never been on vacation.

"Where will be staying?" Yellow asked.

"I read they have little huts you could rent, that'll give us more privacy!" Green explained. "Let's go rent one!"

Red and Yellow both nodded and followed Green as they entered the city.

"Welcome!" A tall man called out as he walked closer to them. "It's always a pleasure to see new trainers visiting Alola!"

All three stopped and looked at him. "And you are?" Green asked.

"Oh, why my name is Professor Kukui" The man replied.

"Well nice to meet you professor." Yellow greeted.

"Professer hu?" Green smiled. "My grandfather is a professor as well, nice to see this region has their own as well."

"Really? Who might your grandfather be?"

"Professor Oak."

Kukui gasped. "The professor Oak? Then it's such a pleasure to meet the grandson of such a brilliant man."

Green rolled his eyes, he hated being treated with special treatment just because of who his grandfather was.

"If he is your grandfather, then you all should be from Kalos, is that correct?"

Yellow nodded her head. "You are correct sir."

Kukui laughed. "We have a fake Kalos gym here, so people seem to admire that region."

"Why?" Green asked. "Don't you have your own gyms?'

Kuikui shook his head. "No, no we have trials instead."

Green almost choked. "Trials? What kind of bullshit is that?"

Yellow smacked him in the shoulder, giving him a death glare. "Trials sound very interesting and unique." She complemented.

Red stepped up with a challenging smile, he wanted to see how authentic this Kalos 'gym' was.

"Oh, looks like he wants to challenge your gym." Yellow said.

Kukui smiled. "Oh? No problem, I'll fly you all to the other island. The gym is in Male city."

Red nodded and let out his Charizard, climbing on it he looked down at the professor.

"I'll surf there, just follow me." The professor said before heading to the beach.

Green let out his pigot and climbed on top. "Well, I guess we could get a hotel there." He stated. "I'm not letting you fly off alone, not with team rocket looking for us."

"I'll get the hut." Yellow said as she looked up at them. "You just meet me back here in a bit, okay?'

Both men nodded before their pokemon took off into the air.

Making it to the city, the professor greeted them before taking them to the 'gym.'

"Here we are!" The professor chimed.

"Looks like Lt. Serge's gym." Green stated as he looked the gym over. "Guess that means the leader will have electric type."

Straightening out his hat, Red walked into the gym only to be stopped by a lady.

"Hey what gives?" Green yelled.

"Payment to fight in this gym is $1,000." The lady explained.

"Now that is bullshit, since when do you pay to fight a gym!? If that was the case, I would be a lot richer than I am!" Green complained with his cocky voice.

Red turned and glared at him, giving a sigh before paying the lady.

"Here is your soda pop, enjoy your battle."

Red handed the soda pop to Green before walking past all the trainers, he didn't care about them, he wanted to meet this so called 'gym leader.'

"Are you here to challenge me?" A man asked, confidence written on his face.

Red nodded, giving him a blank facial expression.

"Alright then, lets get this started then!" The gym leader then took out his pokeball calling out a machamp.

"Machamp? Isn't this gym supposed to be electric type?" Green scoffed.

Red threw his pokeball into the air, letting out his Charizard. Charizard roared as he met with a new challenger.

"Machoke, use your karate chop on him! Show him who's boss!" The gym leader ordered his pokemon.

"Dodge it." Red whispered, his Charizard doing as he was told.

"What? But, you didn't say anything." The gym leader seemed confused.

"He whispered it." Green explained. "He doesn't talk to strangers."

"Charizard..." Red whispered to his pokemon. "Use fly."

In a very quick motion his Charizard swooped down at high speed, grabbed the pokemon flying it into the wall before landing next to his own trainer.

'Well, looks like we have a winner!" Kukui shouted and raised Red's arm into the air, sending memories flying through Red's head.

"Wait... you only had one damn pokemon?' Green scolded the fake gym leader. "People pay a thousand bucks to fight you. The least you could do is act like a proper gym leader and use more than one damn pokemon!"

"And who are you to judge me?" The fake gym leader asked with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"The viridian city gym leader!" Green snapped right back at him. "That's who, and I think this gym is pathetic. Red whipped your ONE pokemon out in one damn move!"

Kuikui gasped. "Did you say Red? The Red, champion of Kanto?"

Shooting a glare at Kukui Green yelled "Yes, he is, why else would he want to come test out this damn place!?"

Kukui scratched his head in embarrassment. "Well, I guess we could make this place a bit more challenging. You do have a point."

"Well, here is your badge champion Red." The gym leader smiled and handed him the thunder badge.

Taking the badge, Red took out his old badge holder with all eight Kanto badges still in mint condition. Looking at the old one and the new one he chuckled a bit and handed it to Green to see.

"Hu? It's so fake it's plastic!" Green busted out with laughter. "At least make it metal!"

Smiling Red signaled Green to come on, he had tested the gym and now he was ready for them to go get the hut.

"Well, seems Red is ready to leave. Just be sure to put up more of a challenge for upcoming trainers. They come here to train." Green scolded them before following Red outside.

"Red, I'm kinda bummed." Green sighed. "I was hoping to see you in a pokemon battle again, I mean, I real pokemon battle showing your skills."

Blushing Red looked up at Green nodding, he also wanted a good challenge, but seems he was not given one. Green let out his Pigot and looked over at Red.

"Hey Red, why don't you ride with me?"

Blushing, Red nodded and climbed aboard the pokemon after Green. As the pokemon took off, Red took his chance and wrapped his arms around Green's waist, sending shiver's down the spikey haired man's back. It didn't take long to make it back to Melemele island. They landed and met back up with Yellow, whom led them to the hut.

"Here we are!" She cheered. "The hut has two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a living area!"

Both men blushed heavily. "Wait, does that mean Red and I have to share a bed?' Green asked.

Nodding Yellow replied "mhm." Then winked at them.

Within entering the hut, they we amazed at how beautiful it was, so spacious and open, they felt very relaxed there.

"Well worth the money." Green approved the place. "I can't wait to lay on that bed though, I'm beat!"

Red nodded in agreement, but he just wanted to lay next to Green.

"Okay, rest up tonight boys, for tomorrow we start our investigation on team rocket." Yellow explained before heading into the bathroom. "I call first shower!"

Both Red and Green entered their room and immediately jumped onto the bed. Turning to look at Green, Red locked eyes with him. He loved his emerald eyes, every time he looked into them his whole body became warm. Green also loved looking into Red's ruby eyes, he found them very unique, and they made his mind all fuzzy. Slowly, both trainers began leaning in closer to one another, their noses almost touching. A blush grew on Red's face as he saw Green began to close his eyes.

'This is it!' Red thought. 'Is he going to kiss me!?'

Their noses then brushed against each other, Red closing his eyes as their lips met, sending fireworks through their heads. Slipping his arms around Green's neck, Red drew in closer to him, taking in all he could of him. Green, pulled the raven-haired trainer closer to him, running his hand through his hair and letting his hat fall onto the bed. After a few moments, they both left the kiss for air, and yet again looked into one another's eyes.

"Red." Green whispered. "Can we... g-go out?"

Red's heart skipped a beat, he couldn't believe he just asked him out. Without hesitation Red nodded his head excitedly.

"Yes." He whispered an answer back to Green. "I thought you'd n-never ask."

 


	5. First encounter with Team Rocket

Waking up the next morning was unreal, cuddled up to Green as he lay asleep, a blush covering Red's face in disbelief. Dating, they were now dating. That thought kept rushing through his head like a broken record. As Green rolled over it gave Red the chance to get out of bed. Sliding quietly off the bed, Red stood up with a stretch. He hadn't slept that well in a long time, so it was nice to wake up refreshed for once.

After getting dressed Red entered the cottages Livingroom, which had a very homey atmosphere.

"Morning!" Yelleow greeted as she exited her room. "You look like you slept well."

Nodding in agreement Red started to make coffee, he didn't like it, but he heard Green does. Yellow was just about to sit when a knock was heard at the door. Both trainers put their guards up, they weren't expecting company and team rocket have been looking for them. Slowly, Yellow opened the door, one hand on the knob and one ready to release her pokemon. After seeing who was at the door, she relaxed.

"It's just Leaf." She sighed in relief.

"Just Leaf!?" The brown-haired girl scoffed.

Leaf looked over to see Red, whom hadn't told her he was off the mountain. Red saw the anger flash in her eyes.

"You!" She yelled. "You think you can just come back from vanishing on that mountain and not tell me!"

Backing up, Red tried his best to keep his distance from her. They were friends as kids and he knew she was known for her temper.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do!" Leaf demanded. "So, start fucking talking!"

Red took it as she forgot he doesn't speak, so all he knew to do was wave hello at her. Bad idea.

"I know you didn't just wave hello at me!" The brunette girl snapped.

Red took off as Leaf began chasing him around the cottage, knocking things over and making a lot of noise.

"What in Arceous is going on out here!?" A spikey haired male asked as he tiredly came out of his room.

"Oh! So, you knew he was back to?" Leaf asked as she glared at Green only to revert her gaze back at Red. "Guess you told everyone but me."

"Okay, for one, Leaf, you know damn well Red don't speak." Green scolded her. "Second, we have good reason. I wasn't even supposed to know."

Leaf always sort of intimidated Red, so he tried to keep a good distance from her most of the time.

Leaf sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry for chasing you Red."

"Okay, if you guys are done arguing, I think we should start looking for team rocket now?" Yellow interrupted.

"Wait, you guys are here to go after them too?" Leaf asked.

"Yes, why, are you?" Yellow questioned.

"They kidnapped Blue, so I'm trying to find and save her." Leaf explained. "Why you are guys after them?"

"Because they are kidnapping strong trainers, so we are out to stop them." Yellow explained as well.

"Then I'll join you." Leaf smiled and walked out the door. "Well come on, we should all separate, we'd cover more ground that way."

Once separated, Red found himself wondering aimlessly. They didn't know how smart it was to separate, since team rocket could kidnap either one of them at any given moment. Green sure wasn't to happy about it, but, what's done is done.

"Poochyena return!" Red heard another male call out from a distance.

Quickly he ran in the direction, hiding behind trees to see what the commotion was all about.

"Give it up kid!" Another man yelled. "you're all out of pokemon to battle with, so give it up and make this easier."

Red saw a ruby eyed boy with a white hat surrounded by Team Rocket grunts, he seemed to have lost the battle with them and was going to be kidnapped like Gold and Blue were. He couldn't waste anymore time, he had to save the trainer. Throwing a pokeball in the air, Red let out his highly powerful Charizard, and ran on the ground underneath him.

Ruby darted his gaze to Red, looking surprised. "Who are you!?" He called out in a question, of course Red didn't answer.

Ruby gasped as a team rocket grunt tried grabbing him, bur Red slammed into the grunt knocking him over, his pikachu using thunderbolt on most of them. Red looked up at his Charizard and used a hand signal, following that charizard's mouth suddenly began to glow and a powerful beam left its mouth destroying the ground beneath it. Red grabbed Ruby and ran him off to the side.

"Run..." He whispered to Ruby. "Go... to the beach and find a girl with Yellow hair."

Ruby nodded and took off running, leaving Red to deal with the grunts. Charizard finally ceased its dragon rage and flew over to it's trainer, standing next to him. All the grunts looked over at Red, smoke from the dragon rage filling the air, and they watched as Red and his pikachu climbed on Charizard and took to the sky.

"Don't let him get away!" A grunt screamed to the others. "That's Red, and if we let him slip Geovanni will break our necks!"

Letting out a greninja, a grunt used hydropump to knock down Red's Charizard as a surprise attack. Charizard landed, looking up at his trainer in pain. Red wasted no time returning his tired pokemon, looking over at the grunts in anger.

"pikachu..." He whispered. "Thunder..."

Most older grunts knew what was coming and started running to the hills. As dark clouds began to blanket the sky, pikachu walked closer to the greninja and the grunts before letting out a lightning strike so powerful it's as if smited by Zeus. The fainted Greninja fell over to the ground, charred from the heat, along with many grunts. Finishing, pikachu turned and ran over onto Red's arm.

"Someone call Geovanni..." A grunt ordered. "He's going to wanna hear about this."

A while later Red arrives at the beach to meet up with Green, Yellow and Leaf. Ruby was explaining everything that happened to Green, and Yellow was pacing nervously since she knew team rocket wanted Red. Looking over, she saw Red walking up and screamed before running over to hug him.

"Thank Arceous you're not captured!" She cried. "Next time call someone!"

Ruby stood in disbelief, they whipped all his pokemon out, yet Red comes back as if nothing happened? Green quickly headed over and hugged him after Yellow released her grip.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." The emerald eyed man pleaded. "I was so worried they'd got you."

Holding back a blush, Red smiled and drew Green into another hug. Sighing, Green patted Red's back.

"It's okay, I'm not mad Red, just worried is all." Green said.

"How's your pokemon?" Leaf asked as she made it over to Red. "Any of the injured? I'm going to guess Charizard since you walked here."

Nodding, Red let out his Charizard, whom laid on the ground. Leaf walked over and used medicine on him.

"It's okay big guy." The girl spoke. "The fight's over you can rest now."

Returning the Charizard, Red smiled at Leaf as a thanks.

"Well, we didn't find out anything and now Team Rocket knows Red is here." Yellow sighed. "Next time we will go in groups, starting tomorrow, for today we rest."

They all nodded in agreement, they needed some time to just relax and have some fun.

Spending some time at the beach, Red sat in the sand, watching Green surf and the girls play with water pokemon. Hearing Ruby sit next to him, Red looked over at him with a smile.

"You don't talk much do you?" The young trainer asked, Red shook his head in response.

Looking back at Green, a gleam shined in Red's eyes, in which Ruby saw.

"Oh, you must like him hu?" Ruby asked.

Blushing, Red hid under his hat, Ruby laughing in return.

"Seems I'm correct!" Ruby chuckled. "It's cute."

Both watched as the golden sun slowly began to set, the rays sparkling on the water like pixie dust. Wasn't long until the rest left the water, Green heading right over to Red.

"Red, come hug me! You're to dry!" The spikey haired man giggled.

Shaking his head, Red took off running to the cottage, Green chasing him from behind.

"Come on Red, just one hug!?" Green called out, but Red just kept running far far away from him.

Making it into the cottage, Red ran and hid in their room, which wasn't the smartest idea because that's exactly where Green headed as well.

"Come on Red, this isn't the best hiding place." Green explained as he shut the door behind him. "Now give your boyfriend a hug."

The trainers face turned redder than his name as he heard the word 'boyfriend.' As he tried to hide his blush behind his hat, Green drug him into a cold wet hug, and took his hat away. Red looked up at him as the met eye contact, his neck heated from the fact shirtless green was pressed against him.

"No need to be nervous Red." Green explained. "You're going to have to get used to all these hugs."

A smile forced itself across Red's face before Green leaned down and pressed his lips to the other male's. Green's kisses were like a drug to Red, a drug he craved and hated when they ended.

"I don't get it." Green sighed. "How can the most feared trainer, be so cute?"

Feeling another blush inch up his neck, Red hid his face in Greens chest, which only made it worse as he remembered he was shirtless. Laughing, Green moved them both to the bed.

"Let's just lay here a while, Red." He whispered. "Together."

 

 


	6. Haunted stores

Despite the trainer's wishes, the sun had to rise and awaken their slumbers. A loud groan left Green's throat as the rays of sunlight burned his eyes, forcing him awake.

"Red... " The emerald trainer muttered. "Time to get up."

Patting the bed next to him, he eagerly searched for the other body, only to feel nothing. Letting a sigh leave his body he finally opened his weary eyes. "Of course he's already awake."

"I'm making PANCAKES!" The sunny-haired girl cheered. Yellow seemed to have a knack for cooking and often made the poke treats for her and her friends pokemon.

"That's so clichÃ© " Leaf complained. "We are in Alola, can't we go out and eat some exotic food? Something new and exciting?"

Yellow only shot her a glare. "And risk being spotted again? It would only take one team rocket grunt to see us, and one phone call, and there goes everything."

Red only nodded in agreement, as he flipped through the channels.

"Fine!" The brunette girl gave up, falling over onto the couch next to Red. "Say Red, what was it like on Mt. Silver?"

His gaze shifted over to her, the feeling over icy cold winds running up his spine as chilling memories.

"Cold..." He whispered.

"Just cold hu?" She replied. "Must have been lonely, not talking to anyone. Not even falling in love with some pretty girl."

It hit him. Red forgot all about her childhood crush on him. All the days of her following him around, acting like a bossy wife and choosing him as her pretend husband in the game of house. He had only hoped the crush had vanished... though it seems his hopes were crushed.

"Red? Remember when I used to like you?" Leaf mentioned.

Red only gave her a nod. Technically, he was already taken. "What about it?" He asked quietly.

Taking a moment to breathe, Leaf got up close to Red, whispering into his ear. "I still do"

It didn't take long for Red to jump back off the couch, a nervous expression drawn on his face. Leaf could only scoff and cross her arms, and Red could see the damage that had been done. You shouldn't ever piss of Leaf.

"Oh!?" The girl screamed, making poor Yellow drop a pancake she was flipping.

"Hey!" Yellow whined. "Keep it down."

Leaf gave the blonde trainer no thought as she made her way to Red, who was backing away cautiously.

"A girl spills her feeling to you, and you act like that!? How rude!" She scolded him.

Red shook his head as if pleading for her to just calm down.

"Don't you ask me to calm down. Maybe, you should speak up for once! Maybe, you should say if you like me back or not! Because damnit I didn't spend the last 10 years falling for a man with no manners!" Leaf continued to rage on.

Everyone jumped as Green and Red's room door flung open, and tired and cranky gym leader standing behind it.

"What is with all this NOISE!?" The spikey haired boy asked.

Leaf only scoffed. "I'm just scolding Red again, for having poor manners."

"Leaf, you know he doesn't talk."

"I know, but that doesn't mean that when I confess my feelings for him, that he has to act like I killed somebody!"

All the muscles in Greens body tensed up. "You what?"

"Confessed my feelings to him" She repeated herself.

Green took in a deep breath, trying to keep his anger and jealous thoughts out of this. "Well, maybe he's just not into girls? MAYBE, you should LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Yellow was done with all the arguing and got between them both. "Look, we have a mission to accomplish. So, can we save all this fighting for when we stop Team Rocket?"

"I agree with her" Red whispered.

Leaf darted her attention to Red again "Oh, now you talk!?"

"He's taken" Green admitted, his voice surprisingly calm. "He's taken, and you should leave him alone."

Without saying another word, Leaf stormed outside slamming the door behind her.

After an eerily quiet breakfast, they all five met up outside. Red, Green, yellow, Leaf, and Ruby.

"Okay." Yellow started. "We are splitting up into teams, and I am picking. Red, I'm parring you with Leaf."

"Like hell you are!" Green butted in. "You're not putting my boyfriend with that psycho, he's going with me and that's final!"

"Fine, you go with leaf then." She decided. "No boyfriends pairing up, it'll be a distraction!"

Red nodded "That's fine... let's just get this over with."

With a sigh, Green waved at Leaf to follow him and started walking toward their targeted path. "Fine, let's go hot head."

Both Red and Yellow arrived at a sketchy shop. The walls were breaking, the paint thin and peeling off, and the ceiling falling. A grey color replaced the once bright blue paint along the walls. A door stood closed, the wood splitting from all the years of being slammed. An uneasy feeling ran through Red, and he had learned to trust his instincts with situations like this.

"I know.." Yellow spoke, picking up on Red's signals of cautiousness. "But we have no other choice."

With a nod of defeat, Red opened the door, a loud disturbing creak sounded as if alarming the shop owner they had arrived.

"Hello?" Yellow called out, but no answer was given. Only silence filled the store, which by now they could tell was abandoned. "I can already feel the ghost pokemon flying around."

Red gave her a comforting smile, knowing good and well how scared she was of ghost pokemon. Both made their way in, the floorboards threatening to give in beneath them as they squeaked and groaned with each footstep.

"Odd..." Yellow said. "Why would they be here? The news report said they were saw entering this building, yet it looks like no one has been here for years."

Red only shrugged and continued into the store, looking at all the old newspapers, the newest reading 5 years ago. It was true, no one HAD been in here for years. Glancing up the stairs, Red knew that walking up them would be suicide, due to the look of the boards. Yet, as he turned to look at Yellow, something grabbed his vest and began pulling him up the stairs. A cold chill ran up his spine, and panic forced him to kick his feet.

"Red!" Yellow screamed, she knew it was a ghost pokemon. "Leave him alone you mean pokemon!"

Before he knew it, he was up stairs and drug into an empty room. Darkness kept him from seeing the room's details, yet the silence granted him the ability to hear the people laughing.

"This is the great Kanto Champion?" A voice called out. "Doesn't look like much!"

"Don't fool yourself rooky!" Another voice was heard. "He may not look it, but, He could wipe us all out with just one of his pokemon."

Knowing he was taking a risk, and the floor would give in, Red quickly went for his pokeball and let out his Charizard. Charizard roared as he smashed into the floor, the wood splitting and sending them all crashing down onto the second floor; ash spreading across the ground, and filling the air.

Screaming, Yellow covered her head, the crash just missing her. Peaking up, she said Charizard as he dug out his trainer. Red nodded in thanks as he returned his pokemon, and landed on his feet, walking over to Yellow.

"It was a trap?" She asked, Red nodding back. "Dang! Guess they know we are looking for them"

Fixing his hat, Red grabbed Yellow and exited the shop, ignoring the screaming pain in his body, due to crashing through the floor like that.

"Let's go..." Red whispered. "They'll only call for back-up."

After about an hour, both him and Yellow made it back to town. They sat down on a bench, Red gritting his teeth to the pain. Yellow could see it now; The scratches, the bruising, and the blood dripping from his head.

"Red." Yellow spoke. "You're hurt, we should find you a hospital."

Red only shook his head no. "I've... had worse." He replied.

"No luck! No damn luck!" A voice was heard coming up to them.

Green and Leaf both walked by, unknowing of the other trainers watching them pass.

"Well, Green, I said we go to the sighting on the mountain. You are the one who wanted to try the forest." Leaf argued with him, both seeming annoyed.

"Leaf, I am NOT in the mood. We've got nothing! It's like Team Rocket has left the islands completely." Green argued back.

Finally, Yellow stood up. "Hey, are you two done arguing?"

Both trainers looked over at him in surprise, relief growing on their faces.

"Oh good, what a surprise. We were just about to look for you two." Green explained. "Find anything?"

Frowning, Yellow hung her head. "Only a run-down shop with scary ghost pokemon. Though, Grunts were there and tried taking us, thankfully, Red was smarter than them."

It only took a glance to the left for Green to notice his injured boyfriend.

"What in arceous happened to him!?" The brunette boy demanded an answer.

"Well, Grunts had a ghost pokemon drag him upstairs. Next thing I knew, Him, the grunts, and Charizard were falling from the roof." Yellow explained. "I'm guessing he chanced getting hurt to escape."

Red stood up and walked over to green giving an apologetic smile. "Sorry... " The boy whispered.

"It's okay." Green sighed, a grin painting his face. "I'm just glad my little crimson gem is okay."

 

 


End file.
